elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Strategies
See also Category:Decks - Please move them all here, we can't have two Lists of Strategies, can we? Would everyone arrange 2 decks for every 1 they post so that together we can remove the Uncategorized category! Start with your own decks, whether you created it or edited it. Then, help others who may have stopped visiting this site arrange their decks in memory of their support to this site. (Note: Other cards don't count as another element) Mono-Decks (All cards must be of one element) Aether *Aethereal Mirror *Aether Power Rush (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *Arachnophobia *Copy-That *Fractal Spark (Untested) *Mono-Aether Air *Blitzing Dragons Darkness *Dark Leech *Level 3 Grinder - Life Drain (Un-Upgraded) *Level 3 Mastery: Vampires *Mono-Darkness *Vampire Lifedrain (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *Vampire Rush (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional Death *Charlotte's Web (Mono Death) Earth *Earth Battle Deck *Earth Creature Rush *Pillar Killer (Upgraded) Entropy *Abomination spam *Cards waster *Mono Entropy *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Entropy Deck *Pure entropy Fire *Dragons' Rebirth *Fire Speed Deck (good for beginners) *Mono-Fire *Mono-Fire Rush Gravity *Gravity Deck *Gravity Mono Deck *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Gravity Deck Life *Grass Rush *Mono-Life Aggro *Feel the adrenaline (Oh,and the poison too....) *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Life Deck *Poison / Life Gain *Dragons and Scorpions Light *Mono-Light Time *Anubis Immortifier *Hourglass Control Water *Mono-Water Speed deck *Toadfish Swarm Duo-decks *Ablazion (Fire/Gravity) *Aether/Life Mastery *Aether/Water (upgraded) *Antimatter Anticipation (Unupgraded) (Entropy/Water) *Blessing/Otyugh (Light/Gravity) *Blue Hourglass Deck (Time/Aether)(Final Redemption Deck) *Bond of Health (Life/Water) *BoneSon (Death/Water) *Bonewall Pure poison (Dark/Death) *Burn and Heal (Fire/Light) *Counter-Rainbow (Upgraded) (Earth/Gravity) *Dark Denial/Delay/Drain(Dark/Light) *Dark - Skelies *Dark Earth Deck *Dark_Rush_(Dark/Aether_Fractal) (No Upgrades) *Devourer/Vampire Army Rush (Dark/Aether) (Life Mastery/Great level 3 Grind) *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Orthodox) (Earth/Entropy) *Dive/Parallel Universe (Air/Aether) *Drainer Deck (Orthodox) (Dark/Earth) *Dune Scorpion Rush (needs upgraded card - chaos power) (Entropy/Time) *Duo, Gravity/Earth *Entropy / Darkness Shut-Down *Entropy Life gain (Aether/Entropy) *Eternium (Earth/Light) *Fahrenheit Annihilation (Fire/Air) *FFQ (Life gain, unupgraded) (Air/Life) *FFQ (Orthodox) (Air/Life) *Firebolt Deck (Fire/Time) *Firewall of Death! *Fire/Gravity Graviton Deck (Upgrade) *Flying Arsenics (Death/Light) *Forest Scarabs Deck (Life/Time) *Fractal Lightning (Aether/Death) *Gravitational Armor (Earth/Gravity) *Gravity and Aether Defense *Gravity Butterfly (Entropy/Gravity) *Gravity/Earth *Growth/Freeze (Life/Water) *Hope Eternal (Aether/Light) *Hyper Vamp Tweak (Darkness/Life) *Ice Skeleton (Death/Water) *Lava golem army (Earth/Fire) *Level 3 Toadfish Deck Note: Upgrades Optional (Air/Water) *Level Three 50% Mastery (Life/Light) *Light / Farenheit (Upgraded) *Light/Fire Cremation (Towerless) (Upgraded) *Locust (Time/Aether) *Lots of poison (Death/Water) *Lycanthrope's Control (Entropy/Darkness) *Malignant Cell Harvest (Air/Death) *Minimize and Maximize (Aether/Gravity) *Mindgate Stall (Aether/Entropy) *Overrun (Aether/Time) *Poison, poison, and more poison (Death/Water) *Ray Of Life pillarless Upgrades Optional (Life/Light) *Rustler/Miracle Mastery (Life/Light) *Sacrificial Viruses Gigantic Vultures (Aether/Death) *Singularity/Mutant (Upgraded) (Dark/Entropy) *Solar Rush (Fire/Life) *Spark of Death (Aether/Death) *Speed Poison (Death/Water) *Streamlined Firefly Queen deck (Air/Life) *Super Armagio (Earth/Gravity) *Super Vampire (Dark/Life) *Time for Aether! (Aether/Time) *Total Eclipse Shutdown (Aether/Dark) Trio-decks *Accelerating Voodoo Curse (Dark/Gravity/Light) *Dead Rising *Death Scorpion Rush (Aether/Dark/Death) *Dimensional Poison (Aether/Death/Water) *Drainer Deck (Modified) (Dark/Earth/Time) *Fallen Rustler's Mitosynthesis (Entropy/Life/Light) *Fire Bolt Rush (Fire/Light/Time) *Fire (Immolation) (Aether/Fire/Gravity) *Flying OE/Bone Wall (Air/Death/Light) *Fractal Firefly (Aether/Air/Light) *Fractal Shut-down (Aether/Dark/Earth) *Fractal Voodoo (Aether/Dark/Entropy) *Holy Light (Quantaless) (Upgraded) *Malignant Scavengers (Upgraded) (Air/Death/Light) *Mega Attack Builder (Aether/Air/Light) *Mitosis Scarab (Gravity/Life/Time) *Mountain (Earth-gravity) (Upgraded) *Puffy Adrenals (Death/Life/Water) *Schrödinger's Life & Death (Death/Entropy/Life) *Schrydinger's Bones / Purple Flood (Entropy/Death/Water) *The Blessed Vampiric Voodoo doll (Aether/Dark/Light) *The Scarab Swarm (Aether/Death/Time) Rainbow decks (more than 3 elements) *Aflasynthesis Mutation Deck *Aggro Rainbow *Cannibal *Creatureless Killer *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Modified) *Earthquake Rainbow *Emphatic Cell Mutation *Fallen Doll's Mutation *FFQ (Pillarless) *Graboid Nova Aggro Removal *Growth Mutation Deck *Growthsplosion *Hourglass/Rainbow Deck *Instosis *Killed all but one god (mutation) *Level 5 Farmer *Life Rush *Lightning's Revenge (Upgraded) *Mutation of Serendipity *Neurotoxin God-Killer *Nhan1st Fun Boom deck *Nytu's beginner god killer Note: Cheap *No-Land Stompy *Nova Rush *Photosynthesis Mutation Deck *Rainbow Aggro Growth Rush *Rainbow Army *Rainbow Control (Upgraded) *Rainbow Dragon Deck (Upgraded) *Darand's Rainbow Dragon Rush (Fast and Aggressive) *Rainbow Fake God Farmer *Rainbow Jumble Mix *Rainbow Killer (Upgraded) *Rainbow_lv5_grind_mastery. (No upgrades) *Rainbow of Defense (Upgraded) *Scaredgirl's Rainbow (Upgraded) *SKULL's Rainbow (good for pvp) (Upgraded) *Small Starter Rainbow *Speed Rainbow (Upgraded) *Swiss Army Rainbow (Upgraded) *The Horribly Slow Yet Rewarding Lv.5-Grinde *The Devil Deck (Upgraded) *Voodoo Universedet *Rainbow 'Zeal' (Upgraded) Uncategorized (Please help categorize these lost decks?) *Immolation Golem Rush (Pillarless) *Lava-Lava deck (Upgraded) *Malignant Cell and Empathic Bond *Momentum Aether (Outdated as of 1.1) *Multiple Weapons Strategy *Mummy Swarm *Mutating Spider Deck *Mutation Deck *Otyugh/Bonewall *Owl-City *Pharaoh Swarm *Poison Flayer *Poisonous Sun *Power Universe (Upgraded) *Reverse Time (defensive strategy) *Scarab Cannon *Scarab Deck *scarab/safe *Scavenger Deck *Scorpion Ez-Deck (Upgraded) *Seeing Double *Seism Rush Deck (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *Nova Rush for Top 50 Grinding